From The End To The Beginning
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This story is before every single Leverage story I have written...This takes place after the Tap Out Job when a Young girl gets screwed out of going to the prom with her gf.
1. Chapter 1

_**From the end to the Beginning**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part One**_

_**Author's note: This story is the beginning of the series which starts here goes to BFFWB, What The Night Can Do, One Moment-One Opened Lock, Two Parkers, Order and Chaos and Never Going To Be Taken with a final story To be decided...  
**_

_**July 2010**_

_**It was the V.I.P section Of Madison Square Garden and the Queen of thieves was enjoying one hell of a concert from Lady Gaga as she turned to see the person that she plans to spent forever with…As the finale came to a close, she knew after tonight they would going back to what they do against the most powerful mark ever. So Parker went for broke and said….. **_

_**18 months ago…..**_

"_**My girlfriend and I would not invited to our prom because we wouldn't good enough to go. So after that my parents who are very supportive had their house vandalize and I knew it was guys from our school. My girlfriend broke up with me mainly because I acted like a total bitch." The client said and added, "I want them to pay for the damages and I want them to suffered." "We'll take the case." Parker sprang to…**_

_**Parker High School memory:**_

_**Parker remembered sitting as the prom queen and they pour tar then feathers on her. **_

_**As she walked outside, She smiled and as cleaned herself off. There was an explosion and her smile got bigger**_

_**As they would waiting for the guys to come back because they would making a supply run…Sophie was watching Parker get ready for the plan. They hadn't talk much ever since the night. Parker looked over and see Sophie staring. Parker walked over to Sophie and asked her, "what?" "Nothing." Sophie said and Parker thought that was weird then walked back…Parker then looked up to see a preview of a new movie called, "Hell Is Heaven" that she's been wanting to see. As Parker saw this she went upstairs as Sophie saw the same preview because she wanted to see that movie too… **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**From The End To The Beginning**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAMI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

"_**Hey man…We're about to do a job that involves a High school prom…Do you happen to know any bands coming around Boston? It's all right Vincent….Thanks for the trying.." Elliot said and So Nate came downstairs as he sat down as Parker stood in front of the television….**_

"_**Parker wants to be the lead." Nate said and everyone had reservations but Hardsion said, "Give her a chance." Parker smiled and said, "Okay here's what I'm thinking, the three boys that she believes did this to her would Matt, Kyle and Lance they are brothers. They belong to a church who are very against homosexuality. Now the church has been…" she used her fingers for quotes, "Funded heavily by the principal who has a very interesting connection to David Duke…" Parker said and Hardison responded, "Former member of the KKK." **_

"_**Now two of us have to go into the church and prove the connection, we need one person for the humiliation part and two of us to make sure the band plays there song." Parker said and Elliot who is very skeptical about Parker as the lead said, "Give me some time, I think I could give the brothers some "dates." Parker smiled and agree. "Me and Sophie could go to the church to connection the dots…" Nate said and Sophie agreed. **_

"_**So lets make this prom something to remember and some to have shock therapy about…" Parker said and left… Nate paused and said, "You guys think I'm cryptic…" **_

_**Hardison and Parker would getting ready with the band. Hardison watched Parker who didn't warm up at all because she knew her set and then saw something else. She saw the girl that the client was with had someone else. Parker saw this and look at Hardison then said, "So?" She walked off and then to put his mind at ease. Parker then told him very emotionless…. "Just another loose end, I hate loose ends." Hardison felt a cold shiver down his spine. **_

_**Parker went off-stage to freaked out but then calm down then thought of something…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**From The End To The Beginning  
**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Three**_

_Bad romance is from Lady Gaga**  
**_

_**Thanks to Hardison, the video was set and three young brothers had three "girls". Parker was on the catwalk as she was looking down and she was re-visioning her own prom…It wasn't right that this girl was with someone else when she should be with the person who fits and gets her. **_

_**Parker then looked at Hardison and then she walked down the stairs…Back in high-school, she just wanted to be among the popular so she froze Hardison out for the prom and went with a guy who was a racist that he hid from Parker at first but when she found out…**_

_**She got her red-haired wig as she looked like her favorite lead singer from the group Paramore. Sophie gave her the D.V.D of the principal and the brothers. Parker then got her outfit on and then the house group was introduced…"Are you ready to rock?" Parker asked and they gave a light applauds back. **_

_**Parker started with a re-make of Bad romance but the music was changed. Parker looked at Hardison and gave her that look of I'm sorry about fourteen years ago…She started to sang**_

I want your uglyI want your diseaseI want your everythingAs long as it's freeI want your loveLove love loveI want your loveI want you dramaThe touch of your handI want your leather studded kiss in the sandI want your loveLove love loveI want your love

_**She then walked down to Hardison and looked at him…**_

You know that I want youAnd you know that I need youI don't want A bad romanceI want your love andI want your revengeYou and me could write a bad romanceI want your love andAll your lover's revengeYou and me could write a bad romanceOh-oh-oh-oh-ohOh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-ohCaught in a bad romanceRa ra-ah-ah-ahRoma roma-maGaGa

_**Hardison gave her a look and she walked through the crowd as she slipped a D.V.D to her client which was a copy…**_

I want your loveAnd I want your revengeI want your loveI don't wanna be friends


	4. Chapter 4

_**From The End To The Beginning**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Four**_

_**Parker sang I don't wanna be friends and at the third time she screamed it and then kissed him then finished the song. The crowd actually liked her…The client gave the D.V.D to her ex-girlfriend and then watched it. Ex-girlfriend slapped the girl she was with and went back to the client…Then the slide show exposing the principal and the kids. So Parker did another song from Paramore…**_

I'm in the business of misery, Let's take it from the 's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a 's a matter of time before we all run out,When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.I waited eight long months,She finally set him free.I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me. Two weeks and we caught on fire,She's got it out for me,But I wear the biggest , I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him , it was never my intention to bragjust steal it all away from you God does it feel so good,Cause I got him where I want him if you could then you know you God it just feels so,It just feels so good.

_**As the concert was over, Parker stood in the middle and the team…Nate couldn't believe Parker pull this off and patted her on the shoulder now he had someone who could do lead. Parker is the best thief and is good under pressure. Nate congratulated her and then Elliot gave her hug too…Hardison looked at her and then just held her. "What are you doing? I could be your manager.." Hardison said and Parker responded, "No!" "Why not?" Hardison asked and Parker responded, "This is my job, right here with you." Hardison was happy to hear that. "It's more than a job.." Hardison said and Parker responded, "And your more than Hardison.." They share a very sweet kiss. Sophie saw Parker from the reflection and she knew that he was too late more like eight months last from when she Parker said to Hardison, "Come and Find me" when the team split up for good….**_


End file.
